la_bd_de_journal_au_quebecfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Liste des bandes d'origine américaine publiées par Le Soleil, par titres français
ENCYCLOPÉDIE DE LA BANDE DESSINÉE DE JOURNAL AU QUÉBEC 1918-1988 Le Soleil Liste des bandes d'origine américaine publiées par Le Soleil, par titres français *Ainsi va la Vie - Le Soleil traduction de There Oughta be a Law de Fagaly et Shorten 1949-1950 *Aladin Moderne - Le Soleil traduction de Aladdin Jr. de William Meade Prince 1942-1943 *Archie - Le Soleil traduction de Archie de Bob Montana 1953-1956 *Armande - Le Soleil traduction de Boots and her Buddies de Edgar E. Martin 1945-1967 *Au Pays des Tourlourons - Le Soleil traduction de Gasoline Alley de Frank King 1945 *Balaguette - Le Soleil traduction de Broom Hilda de Russ Myers 1970-1973 *Blondinette - Le Soleil traduction de Blondie de Chic Young 1976-1977 *Bobby - Le Soleil traduction de Bobby Dazzler de ? 1938- *Buck Rogers - Le Soleil traduction de Buck Rogers de Rick Yeager 1942-1965 *Capitaine Jean - Le Soleil traduction de Captain Easy de Roy Crane 1944 *Ce Drôle de Monde - Pointe d'Humour - Le Soleil traduction de ? de ? 1968-1974 *C'est comme ça que ça se passe - Le Soleil traduction de They'll do it Everytime de Jimmy Hatlo 1959 *Charlie et Mortimer - Le Soleil traduction de Mortimer and Charlie de Ben Batsford 1939 *Contes Classiques Divers - Le Soleil traduction de ? de ? 1947-1950 *Contes des Mille et Une Nuits - Le Soleil traduction de Tales from 1001 Nights de Philip Cole 1952 *Dans la Jungle de Bornéo - Le Soleil traduction de Jungle Jim de Alex Raymond 1938 *Denis la Menace - Le Soleil traduction de Dennis the Menace de Hank Ketcham 1969-1977 *Denis le Terrible - Le Soleil traduction de Dennis the Menace de Hank Ketcham 1956-1969 *Dick Tracy - Le Soleil traduction de Dick Tracy de Chester Gould 1943-1969 *Dinosorius - Le Soleil traduction de B.C. de Johnny Hart 1968-1973 * Dis donc Papa ? - Le Soleil traduction de S'matter Pop de C.M. Payne 1935 *Donald Duck - Le Soleil traduction de Donald Duck de Walt Disney 1943-1944 *Drago - Le Soleil traduction de Drago de Burne Hogarth 1946-1947 *Fanfan et son Chien Pitou - Le Soleil traduction de Tippie de Edwina Dumm 1939 *Félix - Le Soleil traduction de Felix the Cat de Otto Messmer 1938 *Flash Gordon - Le Soleil traduction de Flash Gordon de Alex Raymond 1938-1954 puis 1973-1977 *Hagar l'Horrible - Le Soleil traduction de Hagar the Horrible de Dik Browne 1973-1977 *Henri - Le Soleil traduction de Henry de Carl Anderson 1972-1973 *Jacques-de-la-Jungle - Le Soleil traduction de Jungle Jim de Alex Raymond 1938-1944 *Jasper - Le Soleil traduction de Jasper de James Simpkins 1968-1969 *Jeanne Ardène - Le Soleil traduction de Jane Arden de Russell Ross 1945-1961 *Jeanne l'Aviatrice - Le Soleil traduction de Flyin'Jenny de Russell Keaton 1939-1942 *Jules - Le Soleil traduction de Kelly de Jack Moore 1972-1973 *Kevin l'Audacieux - Le Soleil traduction de Kevin the Bold de Kreigh Collins 1959-1967 *King de la Gendarmerie Royale - Le Soleil traduction de King of the Royal Mounted de Jim Gary 1942-1954 *La Bonne Mélie - Le Soleil traduction de Yennie Yonson de C.M. Payne 1935 *La Chauve-Souris et le Rouge-Gorge - Le Soleil traduction de Batman de Bob Kane 1946-1949 *La Douce Moitié - Le Soleil traduction de The Better Half de Bob Barnes 1973-1977 *La Famille Fric - Le Soleil traduction de The Nebbs de Sol Hess 1934-1944 *La Princesse Félina - Le Soleil traduction de Pussycat Princess de Ruth Carroll 1946 *La Souris Miquette - Le Soleil traduction de Mickey Mouse de Walt Disney 1959-1977 *Le Capitaine et ses Amis - Le Soleil traduction de The Katzenjammer Kids de Knerr 1947 *Le Capitaine Roger Bontemps - Le Soleil traduction de Captain Easy de Roy Crane 1946-1956 *Le Chat de Cicéron - Le Soleil traduction de Cicero's Cat de Bud Fisher 1935-1972 *Le Chat Félix - Le Soleil traduction de Felix the Cat de Otto Messmer 1941 *Le Chevalier Rouge - Le Soleil traduction de Red Ryder de Fred Harman 1939-1964 *Le Cirque en Famille - Le Soleil traduction de The Family Circus de Bil Keane 1968-1969 *Le Cirque Familial - Le Soleil traduction de The Family Circus de Bil Keane 1976-1977 *Le Conte de Gulnare de la Mer - Le Soleil traduction de The Story of Gulnare of the Sea de Philip Cole 1953 *Le Fantôme - Le Soleil traduction de The Phantom de Wilson McCoy 1947-1971 *Le Jeune Samson - Le Soleil traduction de Lil'Abner de Al Capp 1939 *Le Juge Paquin - Le Soleil traduction de Judge Parker de Dan Heilman 1959-1967 *Le Juge Parker - Le Soleil traduction de Judge Parker de Dan Heilman 1959 *Le Surhomme - Le Soleil traduction de Superman de Seigel et Shuster 1939-1944 *Le Tigre - Le Soleil traduction de Tiger de Bud Blake 1965-1969 puis 1972-1973 *Le Vieux Phil - Le Soleil traduction de Mickey Finn de Lank Leonard 1959-1967 *Les Aventures de Célestin - Le Soleil traduction de Little Sandy Sleighfoot de Jim Unwin 1962-1965 *Les Aventures du Midshipman Aisé - Le Soleil traduction de Mr. Midshipman Easy de Philip Cole 1952 *Les Chétifs Croulants - Le Soleil traduction de Tumbleweeds de Tom K. Ryan 1968-1977 *Les Gens de Tonnerreville - Le Soleil traduction de Toonerville Folks de Fontaine Fox 1936-1938 *Les Joyeux Compagnons - Le Soleil traduction de Reg'lar Fellars de Gene Byrnes 1945-1946 *Les Jumeaux du Capitaine - Le Soleil traduction de The Katzenjammer Kids de Joseph Musial 1959-1962 *Les Leçons de la Nature - Le Soleil traduction de Mark Trail de Ed Dodd 1971-1974 *Les Pierrafeu - Le Soleil traduction de The Flintstones de Hanna-Barbera 1972-1977 *Les Samedis d'Adalbert - Le Soleil traduction de Heathcliff de George Gately Gallagner 1976-1977 *Les Secrets de la Magie - Le Soleil traduction de Secrets of Magic de William Meade Prince 1942-1943 *Les Voisins - Le Soleil traduction de Our Our Way de J.R. Williams 1954-1956 *L'Infortuné Bozo - Le Soleil traduction de Hapless Harry de George Gately Gallagher 1969-1971 *L'Invisible Paulette Marin - Le Soleil traduction de Invisible Scarlet O'Neil de Russell Stamm 1941-1946 *Mandrake le Magicien - Le Soleil traduction de Mandrake the Magician de Phil Davis 1941 *Marc des Bois - Le Soleil traduction de Mark Trail de Ed Dodd 1948-1970 *Mary Worth - Le Soleil traduction de Mary Worth de Ernst et Saunders 1959-1967 *Milord - Le Soleil traduction de Andy Capp de Reg Smythe 1965-1968 *Ming Foo - Le Soleil traduction de Ming Foo de Brandon Walsh 1939 *Moose - Le Soleil traduction de Moose de Bob Weber 1965-1966 *Mouise - Le Soleil traduction de Moose de Bob Weber 1966-1969 *Mutt et Jeff - Le Soleil traduction de Mutt & Jeff de Bud Fisher 1935-1977 *Ned Brant - Le Soleil traduction de Ned Brant de Bob Zuppke 1944 *Peanuts - Le Soleil traduction de Peanuts de Charles Schulz 1969-1977 *Petit Thomas - Le Soleil traduction de Tiny Tim de Stanley Link 1945 *Petit Tom - Le Soleil traduction de Tiny Tim de Stanley Link 1946 *Pour les Tout Petits - Le Soleil traduction de Doggy Dramas de Calvin Fader 1943 *Quatre As - Le Soleil traduction de Four Aces de Hal Forrest 1934-1938 *Récits Authentiques - Le Soleil traduction de True Comics de Sam Glankoff 1945-1946 *Récits Classiques de Walt Disney - Le Soleil traduction de Treasury of Classic Tales de Walt Disney 1953-1967 *Rivet - Le Soleil traduction de Rivets de George Sixta 1972-1973 *Rousselé et ses Amis - Le Soleil traduction de Freckles and his Friends de Merrill Blosser 1954-1959 *Roy Rogers - Le Soleil traduction de Roy Rogers de Mike Arens 1954-1959 *Scènes de la Vie Courante - Le Soleil traduction de Vignettes of Life de Norman Lynd 1945 *Smitty - Le Soleil traduction de Smitty de Walter Berndt 1945 *Souris et Prends en ton Parti - Le Soleil traduction de Grin and Bear it de Rick Yager 1969-1974 *Tarzan - Le Soleil traduction de Tarzan de Burne Hogarth 1938-1973 *Un Chevalier de l'Air - Le Soleil traduction de Tailspin Tommy de Hal Forrest 1934-1939 *Vous m'en direz tant - Le Soleil traduction de Off the Record de Ed Reed 1959 *Winnie Winkle - Le Soleil traduction de Winnie Winkle de Martin Branner 1945-1946 *Yogi l'Ours - Le Soleil traduction de Yogi Bear de Hanna-Barbera 1961-1977 *Zef le Naïf - Le Soleil traduction de Simp O'Dill de Sol Hess 1934-1938